Whegastein Union
Home description: Whegastein is a cold harsh world, covered in cites and industry which is heavily polluted due to years apron years of of mining and deforestation to make land for the every growing population. 95% of Business is own by Ministry of Public Well-Being while the other 5% owned by W.I.S.A.T (Whegastein Institute of Science and Advance Technology) the independent body for R&D and science. W.I.S.A.T operates out of Complex Alpha in the Alpha region which its member have more freedom in what they can do and information that they can access which is different from what the general population which would be restricted by the Ministry of Truth. Unemployment is non-existent thanks to the Ministry of Public Well-Being aptitude test which is taken but all citizen when they turn 18 years of age, which given them a list of job that they fit into and are allowed to do. Security is big concern to the Union and so the Ministries of Tranquility, Information, Interior and Well-Being work close together to keep the population safe and under control through Propaganda, Police and Military presence, Secret Police Ops and restriction of News, information. Description of your people: The general citizens of the union have some but not a lot of freedom, They get 3 full meals a day, housing and transportation all payed by the Ministry of Public Well-Being yet Ministry of Public Well-Being also keep the general public in poverty to keep better control. Information is restricted to help keep the population in check and under control. Military Command and Political service is saved for highly educated have whole school based around it as these students will form the upper echelon of society. Citizen Classing System Class 0 | Cabinet-level ministers | Access to Level 0 News Feeds | Class 1 | WISAT Directories and high-level party officials | Access to Level 1 News Feeds| Class 2 | Bureau Directors, Military Staff Officers, mid-level party officials | Access to Level 2 News Feeds | Class 3 | WISAT members, Military Officers and Staff NCOs, and low-level party members | Access to Level 3 News Feeds | Class 4 | Public servants | Mandatory Lower Party Membership, Access To Level 4 to News Feeds, Slightly higher pay | Class 5 | General Population | Access To Level 4 to News Feeds | Members of W.I.S.A.T have a lot more freedom as they have low-restricted access to news, information and resource to further the research, and are only answerable to W.I.S.A.T Directories and the Council. History of your people: As the Titan Wars came to a close the Union of European socialists which was headed by the British socialists Party put their plan in motion to leave earth and the capitalistic ideals of old earth behind, as they blame capitalism for for the Titans emerging. There plan to crate a socialist utopia on a far off planet called Whegastein. It would be meany years till they arrived but they did with out incident. As they landed on the planet the founders of the Union of European socialists founded the document which formed the Socialists Union of Whegastein, but this was not to last with in year the union warped from Socialists Union focused on peace and unity, into a totalitarian control state, control its citizen like puppets and soon the dreams of the founders where over with the bombing of the space elevator in City 32, with this the Great Patriotic War for the Preservation of the Union. But as soon as it started it ended. But as the Council saw it, if they where at war they had more control over their citizens so using the Ministry of Information to cover up the fact the war was over the continue to spin the lie that the war was still going, getting rid off anyone how found out about this fact and now the never ending phoney war has started. This war would give the Council all the control it would ever needed leaving the citizen brainwashed and in poverty. Union Ships: Warships: Dreadnought: Whegastein Class * DN-01 (Unnamed) (Decommissioned) * DN-02 (Unnamed) (Decommissioned) * DN-03 (Unnamed) (Decommissioned) * DN-04 Winston (Active service) * DN-05 Rolland (Active service) Tiberius Class * DN-06 (Unnamed) (Active service) * DN-07 (Unnamed) (Active service) * DN-08 Marx (Active service) * DN-09 (Unnamed) (Active service) * DN-10 Nox (Active service) * DN-11 (Unnamed) (Under Construction) * DN-12 (Unnamed) (Under Construction) Orwell Class: * SDN-01 Orwell (Under Construction) Category:Civilizations Category:Whegastein Union